School of Lies
by nowherenew
Summary: The Akatsuki are the bad boys in a big fancy boarding school. Nobody who's not in the group ever talks to them. Nobody crosses them. What happens when two new girls come to school, and one of them tries to be friends with Hidan? M-later lingo & maybe lime
1. Vera

Hidan woke up to a loud crashing noise. He thought at first that it was Kakuzu throwing something, but as he shot up from his mattress, his platinum blonde bedhead a total mess, the sight of his over-stitched roommate was nonexistent. Hidan looked at the clock with fuchsia-red eyes and cursed vapidly, too tired to fluently curse. He was way too awake on a Saturday for as early as 12:34pm. "Ugh!" He fell back into bed and slapped the pillow back over his head, his interest in the noise that awoke him fading to nothing as his throbbing headache made him whimper softly. He had been drinking far too much last night. Hey, it had been a Friday! What were the older boys of Akatsuki supposed to do at this hell of a boarding school if not be the scariest, baddest, meanest, and most messed up guys of the Akatsuki and the whole school? He, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Pein, not to mention Zetsu, were the older boys of the Akatsuki. Deidara joined their drug and drinking fests also, which Pein was lightly involved in—being the "leader" of the group made him have certain responsibilities. His diplomacy was what kept some of them in school. A few members of the Akatsuki clique, Hidan himself being one of them, got less than satisfactory grades. If they weren't part of the gang they were in, Hidan, Kisame and Tobi would be expelled for their bad grades in most classes.

The gang consisted of Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan himself. Tobi, a freshman, was kind of in the group, but he just tagged along most of the time. He wasn't a real member. All of them were different, but not all of them got along. For example, Deidara has a big grudge against Itachi for reasons he never told anyone, and Itachi seems to know all too well, but he too is silent about it. Their "arguments" consisted of Deidara throwing many insults at the younger boy, and the raven haired genius to stay silent and calm until Deidara made a comment about his sexuality, which was the one thing that could get to Itachi. Then, he'd slam the feminine blonde into a wall and threaten him in such a way that Hidan's light haired friend of German descent came to him for comfort, almost crying.

Despite his hard exterior and words of not having time for people, only for his god, Hidan was a true softy for his friends. Well, for Deidara. It wasn't like he was in love with the boy. Even though Hidan swings both ways, he wasn't into Deidara like that. Deidara was his best friend. Nothing more. He could and would never be anything else. He liked to tease Deidara about his crush on Sasori. He also liked to joke that Deidara had a crush on Itachi and hid it by acting as if he hated the younger boy. Deidara didn't like it when Hidan did this, and attempted at a silent treatment that lasted about half an hour.

Each Akatsuki member had a roommate. Hidan's was Kakuzu, and they did not get along at all. Kakuzu was a greedy, stingy bastard, and he couldn't stand Hidan and his piety to some god he hadn't heard of. This infuriated Hidan, who was very religious to Jashin, a god that demanded suffering and pain. Kakuzu was a senior, whilst Hidan was a sophomore, but he was supposed to be a Junior. He got held back in seventh grade for "outrageous behavior and terrible academic grades." Deidara was also a sophomore, as well as Sasori. Itachi and Tobi were freshman, and Kisame and Zetsu were Juniors. Pein was a senior, but he was the oldest, and he was the leader of the group.

Deidara's roommate was Sasori, and they got along—Deidara looked up to Sasori and all that—but despite their mutual obsession with art, they were complete opposites in what kind of art they loved and their opinions on artistic beauty. Sasori was fond of paintings and marionettes and how they were preserved for others to see forever, but Deidara liked clay and sculpture and how they could be just molded into something else at the whim of the artist. They often argued about that, but they complemented each other quite fittingly, and they were close friends regardless of their differences.

Itachi shared a dorm room with Kisame, and the two got along, but they hardly spoke to each other in the presence of other students not in Akatsuki or when teachers were around. Hidan suspected that the two were sleeping together behind closed doors, but he had no evidence to back up his suspicion, so he kept it to himself. He tried to find them getting at it every once in a while, though. He couldn't believe that there wasn't something going on with the two.

Pein roomed with Tobi to keep the boy out of trouble. A lot of people at the school hated the Akatsuki, and some of them even tried to hurt Akatsuki members. Tobi's incessant talk of how he was an honorary member of the Akatuski was bound to get him hurt someday, so Pein decided he would take the younger boy in.

Zetsu's roommate was some Junior who none of them knew. All they knew is that he slept with one eye open.

The Akatsuki members were a very close-knit group. They rarely, if ever, made any contact with people that weren't in their faction. They kept to themselves, and the rest of the school was glad for it. Nobody wanted to mess with them. Nobody. And, as luck would have it, nobody ever did. Well, not so far.

Hidan had long forgotten about his sudden awakening that morning by first period. His classes started after lunch, but today he had to get to class without food. He slept too late, and they didn't let him eat late. He hated classes. He got bad grades anyway, but he just never put any effort into his academics. He truly didn't care in the least. He didn't believe he ever would. Nonetheless, he did get fantastic grades in a few classes. He was incredible in Linguistics. He took French, German, and Russian, and got straight A grades in all three. He was horrible in every other class, though. He didn't try, and he didn't care about his grades. He was a bad kid, too. He was always doing edgy stuff, like smoking and drinking, not to mention he was a fan of graffiti. When Deidara asked why he did that stuff, he simply replied, "Well, my religion requires bad deeds. Why not have fun at the same time?"

The math classroom was nearly full. Hidan had to take at least three classes on the weekends as punishment for his bad grades. They knew he'd never go there for summer school, and this was their only hope for possibly getting his scores up by a few points. The morning chatter was audible by far, and the teacher still hadn't arrived. Hidan hated math with a passion. Not only did he find it very difficult, he didn't even have any friends in the class. Deidara was in most of his classes, but he had at least one Akatsuki member in his others. He was alone in math class. Not even one Akatsuki was in his math class. Not Deidara, not Itachi, not Kisame, not Pein, not even Kakuzu, as much as he couldn't stand the greedy jerk. Hidan hated being alone, but it did indeed beat being with non-Akatsuki members.

The teacher finally arrived, and Hidan shouted a swear word directed at him for being late. The teacher knew better than to threaten the albino with a detention or any other form of discipline. Hidan was far past that. He instead ignored Hidan and turned to the doorway, and said loudly to the group of students, "Well, we have some unexpected students coming in. Twin girls. Say hello to our new Juniors, Vera and Shey, class." His voice was monotonous, but there was some forced enthusiasm in his words.

Two girls that looked like almost entire opposites walked in the room, one having a step or two ahead on the other. The one in front had pale waxen skin, dark, dark hair, and her eyes were an electric blue color that the Caribbean Sea would envy, even in the summer. Her sister had red hair, the Irish type of red that wasn't really an orange, but a crisp redwood color. Her skin was a bit tanned with freckles littering her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were green, emerald green. The dark haired one wore a light purple tank top and jeans, and the redhead wore a green tank top and jeans. The dark haired girl had black skinny jeans, whilst her sister wore blue faded bellbottoms. They both wore boots, but a different style slightly. Hidan didn't look too closely.

"These two will be joining us for the rest of the year, and then next year as well." The teacher grunted and waved them to sit down. The dark haired one gracefully strode over to a desk next to Hidan. He frowned, and rested his head on his other arm, putting distance between them. Despite the obvious want on his part for lack of contact, the girl turned to him and said matter-of-factly, "I'm Vera."

Her voice surprised him. It was smooth and crisp, with a slight accent that Hidan couldn't place. He didn't know why, but he just liked the sound of that voice. He really did. He replied in a slight grunting tone, "I'm Hidan." He looked at her for a split second, at her shocking blue eyes. "Nice to... nice to meet you," he finished, mumbling.

"Huh? Speak louder, Don," She said, blinking and tossing her smooth hair. Her ebony locks cascaded down to her lower back, ending just past her last rib. Hidan had never seen hair that long. Well, except on her redheaded sister. Speaking of her, where did that other girl go? Oh, yeah, that's her over by that one blonde kid. What was that kid's name again? Naruto, was it? Yup. She was sitting over by Naruto. Why didn't she sit next to her sister? Maybe she just didn't want to be near Hidan. Thinking of it that way, it seems pretty nasty. Hidan almost cared. Or maybe she just didn't want her sister to be dependent upon her. Or maybe the other way around. Her dark haired counterpart didn't seem the dependent type. Maybe Vera didn't want her sister near her. Why would that be? Weren't sisters supposed to be best friends or something?

"Hello?" A pale hand snapped it's fingers in front of his eyes. He noticed dark purple nail polish on her fingernails. Did she want his attention?

"Huh?" He mentally smacked himself. What a dumb thing to say! He sounded like some brainless moron. Oh, wait, he was a brainless moron. That's why he was in this class in the first place. He quickly tried to cover up his puerile manner. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," he said, sounding just about as smart as the first time.

"You were thinking for a long time, Don," Vera laughed, twirling a strand of black hair around her thin, elegant finger. Her dark nails contrasted nicely with her creamy pale skin, and her bright blue eyes were gazing into his. He wondered why she had to be so sultry. She wasn't even trying, but she was just so... sensual. With all that hair placed so calmly and beautifully, as if she didn't even comb it. It was shiny and silky, as if she were some model for hair product commercials. But it had a natural sheen, as if it wasn't slaved over by makeup artists for hours. That I'm-so-hot-I-don't-need-to-try-to-look-hot type of thing.

"Don? My name's Hidan," He retorted suddenly, noticing her mistake. He repeated for measure, "Hidan." He hated when people couldn't figure out his name. He really did. It hardly ever happened, but it always did occur when he talked to people that weren't in Akatsuki. So it was rare that he talked to those people, but foolproof that they would screw up his name. He always mumbled to try to get non-Akatsuki members away from him. Usually dirty glares and body language that said not to mess with him did the trick.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" She covered her eyes with her hands and groaned. "I'm such an airhead. I am so sorry, Hidan. I feel so bad about that, oh my god. I'm so dumb," She laughed. She hit her forehead and rolled her eyes. "I'm such a dumbass." She smirked and winked at him, her pleading nature gone in a flash. "Make it up to you over a soda," she offered.

Hidan blinked. Did she just....? He then frowned. "I'll pass, sorry. I have a certain reputation to uphold. Not that you're uncool or anything... just that I'm a member of a group called Akatsuki, and we keep to ourselves. I don't think I'm at liberty to interact with anyone who isn't in the group. Sorry." He turned to face front.

"Well, you're talking to me now, aren't you? That's interacting," Vera stated. "Come on, it's just a soda. No big deal. Loosen up, Hidan."

Hidan scowled. "Look, Vera. I think you're a nice girl. I'm sure you are. But I'm not to interact with outsiders. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't talk to Akatsuki in general. Got it?" He turned to her. For some reason, he knew she wouldn't back down. But to his surprise, she did.

She blinked, shock in her pale cobalt eyes. She was silent for a moment, simply staring at him, but then swallowed and muttered quietly, "Sure." She then got up and moved to another seat, but bit her lip, turned around, and went back to sit down next to Hidan. Seeing the nearly sinister look on his face, she scooted the desk chair away from him.

Hidan knew that this was the start of something, something very bad for him, and he couldn't even think straight enough to stop the rush of these happenings. But maybe he was just nervous.

Or maybe not.


	2. Lunch

TWO

Hidan slammed his lunch tray down next to Deidara, who recoiled slightly as if hit. The blonde boy's azure eyes stared up at Hidan and he asked quietly, knowing from experience not to speak loudly when the albino was upset, "Hidan, what's wrong?" He never asked Hidan if he was okay or all right when it was obvious he wasn't. Hidan really didn't like it when people did that. He knew all the things Hidan liked and didn't like. They were best friends, after all. Unlikely best friends, but best friends nonetheless.

"Some chick in my weekend Math class started talking to me," he grumbled. He sat down, his jeans shifting as his rear landed on the bench. "And I talked to her, too."

"Well, is that a bad thing? Girls are good, well, for those who like them," Deidara reasoned. He patted Hidan on the back. "Did she like insult you or something?"

"No," Hidan replied, frowning in anger. "She talked to me, and I tried everything I usually try to get her away, tell her I didn't want to talk to her through body language and looks and my tone of voice. I tried everything! But she just didn't get it," he groaned. "And she messed up my name, and you know how much I hate that, but for some reason I didn't really care right then! And then she said she felt really, really bad about screwing my name up—she called me DON, for Jashin's sake—and offered to make it up to me over a soda. And I thought, 'Is this girl asking me out?' And I got upset because girls don't ask me, I ask them, and also since she wasn't an Akatsuki member I thought I'd get in so much trouble with Pein because we don't talk to outsiders, so I told her in this really nasty tone to not talk to me, not look at me, and never talk to any Akatsuki, ever." Hidan took a giant breath, held his face in his hands, and groaned loudly, "And now I feel really bad about it!!"

Deidara blinked. Hidan had never been this hung up over a girl, or a boy for that matter, since.... well, ever. "Um, well, maybe that means you like her? Who is it, I might know of them, uh-huh," he said, his habit of saying "uh-huh" or "yeah" after most sentences kicking in.

"You don't, Dei. She's new. She and her twin are new. Her name is Vera, and her twin is named Shey. She has long hair that's really dark black and smells so good, like lavender or something, and real bright blue eyes, like yours, except brighter, that she looks at you with using this look that you can't resist, and it makes you feel all strange inside, and she has awfully pale skin, and she's so elegant, especially her hands, and she has dark purple nail polish, it's almost black, even, but not quite, it's like a really dark, dark purple, and—"

Deidara, his eyes wide, had clamped a hand over Hidan's mouth. "Hidan. Hi-DAN. Calm down. Breathe. You're, like, in toxic shock syndrome, uh-huh." He looked at Hidan as if he was crazy. He was acting crazy, anyway. "Hidan, I want you to breathe. Breathe in and out, slowly and peacefully, yeah," he said. "Come on. Calm yourself down, uh-huh."

Hidan followed his orders and started to inhale and exhale bit by bit. "Okay," he said after a few minutes. "I'm calmer now."

"Now, what's her sister like?" Deidara knew that if he asked about the sister, Hidan would keep calm.

"She's got red hair, that's wavier, and freckles." Hidan scrunched his face, trying to think of more features of Vera's twin sister, but failed in his attempts. "I can't remember anything else, Dei. I can only remember Vera."

Deidara almost laughed. Hidan was so obviously interested in this new girl, it was a riot. Deidara couldn't even remember the last time Hidan acted like this. Maybe it was after Kisame grabbed his ass in Social History because the teacher was out on a talk with someone. Not that Hidan liked Kisame, but he was just about as flustered. Hidan was a tough guy, very mean and cruel, but he sure was easily embarrassed. He knew it, too. To his dismay, so did Kakuzu. The blonde tossed his bangs to the side with a finger, looking at the bright red albino (yes, he knew albinos couldn't blush, but he wasn't even really sure what Hidan was anyway) with a face that said, "Hidan, you are such a phony." He sighed, removing his glasses from his jeans pocket and began to clear the lenses. "Hidan," he started. "I know something. And I think you'll be very interested to find out."

Hidan turned to his friend. "Yeah?"

"Well, for starters.... uh-huh.... you like this girl. And even though you're trying to—"

"No! I don't! She's obnoxious," Hidan stated. "It's just that I haven't been talked to by a girl in forever. Not only that, but I haven't been spoken to by an outsider in years. It's a big thing for me. I just want her out of my life. Out of my Math class would help, too." At that very moment, a rush of black hair and the scent of lavender almost made him faint from all the stress that he just wasn't up to at the moment. Vera had sat down next to Deidara.

"Hey there. I'm Vera," she smiled that intoxicating smile at his friend. He thanked the Heavens that Deidara was way too homo to let this girl charm him. Her voice started to say something that sounded like the albino's name, but it stopped short and he let out his breath in relief. At least she listened. Hidan knew that this girl was a big danger to his social life in the Akatsuki.

"I'm Deidara," his blonde, gay, most loved person in the world, his best friend, just ruined Hidan's day. Fully and completely ruined it. He kicked Deidara's tightly jeaned leg under the table, glaring at his closest buddy. Wait, did he even tell Deidara that the girl's name was Vera? He toyed with the idea of emotionally abusing the girl and physically dragging her away. That'd sure put a scare into her. Or... maybe not. "Hey, are you in Professor McBridge's Math class today?" Well, now the homo bastard would know. Duh.

Her sleek, addicting accent sang into Hidan's ears like water on the skin. "Oh, yeah. Nobody really talked to me, though." What was that accent? It couldn't be Israeli. It seemed very exotic, though. Maybe Indian? No, she was way too pale. Not Asian. Too crisp. It was clear and from an English-speaking country—or that's what Hidan assumed. Not British. Maybe Italian? Greek? Wait, stop. Why did Hidan care? He'd never figure it out on his own. He'd have to ask her. And that was simply out of the question. She was going to ruin him. Akatsuki had strict rules. Pein liked Deidara a lot, so Deidara could bend those rules, but it wasn't so easy for Hidan. If he was allowed to, he'd talk to Vera. Maybe say "hi" to her once in a while. But he had no such lenience. So he couldn't, and didn't want to. She'd ruin his life. She'd get him kicked out of the Akatsuki, and he'd never get to talk to any of his friends ever again.

"Ah, that's a shame, uh-huh." Deidara nudged Hidan lightly. He turned to Hidan and whispered furiously, "Hidan! Talk to her!" Seeing his friend shake his platinum blonde hair, Deidara glanced at Hidan pointedly, stomping on his foot under the lunch table. The albino glared lasers at the homosexual blonde and stood up, throwing his tray down, then walked away in a huff, slamming his butt down next to Itachi across the room. The reddish magenta eyes saw the hurt on Deidara's face, and Hidan felt bad about it, but he didn't feel any remorse at the moment. He didn't need to be around Deidara now. The guy basically was smiling and being chipper to the girl that could ruin his high school life.

"Hey, Itachi," the albino grumbled. "Your bitch is pissing me off."

Kisame laughed as Itachi's face turned downwards into a scowl. The Uchiha said in a dangerous tone of voice, "He's not my bitch. Deidara is a useless addition to our group. He doesn't even do anything to benefit us. He should get lost."

Despite his current frustration with the feminine blonde, Hidan defended his closest friend. "Hey. Don't you dare talk about Deidara that way, you hear me? He's much more to the Akatsuki than you could ever be."

Itachi was about to take action violently against Hidan, but Kisame grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear that Hidan didn't understand. Hidan shook his head and started to continue his lunch, but he wasn't hungry anymore. He stared at his food, then promptly gave it to Zetsu, who was eyeing it excitedly.

Kakuzu was sitting in the principal's office, counting money. Although the principal didn't trust him or any of the Akatsuki, he was the only person who could stay focused for long enough to count the money for the principal. In addition to that, he would have extra time to count his own earnings. There wasn't really much of a choice in the matter, anyway. It was seen by most of the students as a form of punishment. But Kakuzu enjoyed it. He enjoyed anything that had to do with money. Also, being the bad person he was, since he was the one counting the money, he was the only one who would notice if some went missing. A ten here, a twenty there... Kakuzu didn't _need _to steal, he just liked it. He had plenty of money on his own. He was quite fond of currencies in general, and was an ambassador for the exchange students, money-wise.

As he was mumbling the numbers to himself, a redheaded girl ran in the door, saw him, and stepped back. "Err, uhh..." She frowned. "Do you know where I can—"

"If you have something to say, chick, spit it out. I've got work to do," he snapped. He put down the bils he was working with at that moment and looked up at her, lacing his surgery-ridden fingers together and resting his chin on the back of his hands. He wondered if he had scared her. His shaggy black hair and green eyes were enough to freak some people out, but the fact that almost every limb he had had been stitched back on from his injuries that had been the result of a car crash.

The redhead looked at him cautiously. "I just want a map," she said politely. "Do you know where I could find one, by chance? Please?"

Kakuzu blinked. She sure was a nice girl. It seemed as if there was more to her mild-mannered state, though. Heeding her request, he leaned over backwards, not taking his eyes off her, and reached for one of the pamphlets on the wall behind his chair. He handed it to the girl and smiled. "Here you go," he said, his gravelly voice containing a slight edge. He was annoyed at the girl for disrupting his work. He groaned as he lost count in his head, and waved a hand at the girl. "Go along now. I need to finish counting this."

She nodded, taking the map. She blinked as her skin just barely grazed his bronze hand, then after a moment of silence, nodded and thanked him before briskly walking out. Kakuzu just chuckled to himself and started counting again, his frustration from losing count returning as quickly as it had disappeared. He grumbled loudly and put all the paper bills back in one pile. "One, two, three, four, five, twenty-five, twenty-six, thirty-one...." How he hated it when the twenties and fives were mixed in with the ones. He hated that so much.


End file.
